In Case
by heathersflawless
Summary: ONE SHOT: Inspired by Demi's new song demo 'In Case' from her upcoming fourth album DEMI


**A/N: I recommend to listen to this song later on in this story.**

** /demileaks/in-case-demo-version **

**take out the brackets and spaces.**

* * *

Dear Brittany,

You told me to follow my dream and move on to someone better. You said that there is someone out there for me I just have to find them. But what if I already found her? What if the one I'm looking for is right behind me but I moved on and missed her? Coming back to Lima made me realise that I don't need to be looking anymore. I just have to wait. Because it was you all a long and I don't want to miss anymore.

But there was one thing that you had right. I did follow my dream. I got signed by a record label. I can't believe they actually signed me. And I have you to thank Brittany because if it wasn't for you I would have never left college and follow my dream. So thank you Brittany for believing in me when others didn't.

I know that you are still with Sam. But this isn't why I am writing you this letter. I know that you have moved on and although it kills me I am happy for you. I am happy that you found that someone. I am truly happy that you are loving and being loved in return. You deserve everything in the world Britt and even though it's not me who can give you those things I am glad someone else can.

You're probably wondering why I am sending you this letter to you and it is because I am inviting you to my gig this weekend. It would be an honour if you could come and watch my first live performance. After all it was you who got me here. You have always been with me Brittany. Not physically but in my heart and it has pulled me through when things where getting tough.

But anyway I have written the address of my gig at the bottom. I hope I see you there. And you can bring Sam if you want.

I love you with all my heart.

Santana. x

* * *

I had sent that letter away a week ago. I had written similar letter to all my family and friends wishing that they can come and see my first performance. Hell I even sent Rachel one.

Today is the day of my gig and I am excited for my family and friends to see and hear my album. I am nervous about Brittany coming though. I haven't seen her in 3 years. I asked Quinn and others who are still close to Brittany about her and that is how I found her new address and also that her and Sam are still together. I' not going to lie it sucks that I am still pinning after her after all theses years but when you find someone so perfect, it's hard to just let go and forget.

The songs I have lined up are all mine. I haven't got any covers. I wanted my first album to be me and real. There is one song that means a lot to me and that is why I am nervous that Brittany might turn up because it is about her after all.

I did sound check before to make sure everything is set up right and I have to say it sounded awesome. Not just the music but the vibe it gives off as I perform. I literally can't wait.

I'm now standing off stage and I can hear the small crowd that is buzzing, I can hear them all talking and getting settled on the ground ready for me. This is my first gig and I decided to keep it quite intimate so that people can get to know me so I decided to do a acoustic gig where everything is chilled and people can just sit back and relax while listening to me sing.

I hear the announcer aka my manager introduce me and I step onto the stage my smile fixed in place. I hear the crowd cheer and it makes me smile even wider. This is defiantly what I want to do for the rest of my life I think as I take a seat behind my piano and talk to the crowd.

"How everyone doing?"

The crowd shouts all different things and I just laugh.

"So someone of you probably don't know me very well. My name is Santana Lopez and I will performing ten songs tonight off my debut album that will be out 4th MAY!" I say excitedly and smile again.

"So I'm gonna stop talking now and sing. Hope you enjoy the show." I turn towards the piano and start my first song.

/

I play all 9 songs and the crowd seems to be liking them. I can feel the energy off the crowd and it is even better then when I was doing sound check.

"So I have done 9 songs off the album and I have one more to perform for you all but first I want to thank my manager for getting me this far and actually making an album." The crowd cheers and I look over my manager Amy and we both smile at each other, "Next I would like to thank my family and friends for making the trip up here and watching me." I say looking over towards them sitting down by the big oak tree, "You have all been so supportive and I am grateful to you all. I love you all so much." I hear them scream and shout they love and are proud of me and I smile back and wave at them. It is then that I see two blondes sitting a little further in front of my family and my heart starts to race.

_She actually came,_ I think. I shake my head and carry on with my speech.

"I'd also like to thank someone very special to me. They were the one who got me up on this stage. They were the one who told me to follow my dreams and I did, because of their belief in me. I love them very much and I have written a song for you on my album called 'In Case' which will be my last performance of the night. I hope you all like it."

I sit back down at my piano and the nerves roll through me. No or Never I think as I start to play the intro.

_Pictures in my pocket_  
_Are faded from the washer_  
_I can barely just make out your face_  
_Food you saved for later_  
_In my refrigerator_  
_It's been too long since later never came_

I sing out the first verse and my voice is strong and steady. I can't look up yet though, I'll not make it to the chorus if I do. I have been waiting ages to sing this to her and I need to finish it.

_I know_  
_One day eventually_  
_Yeah, I know_  
_One day I have to let it all go_  
_But I keep it just in case_  
_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_

The tears fill my eyes but I blink rapidly to keep them at bay. I can't cry yet.

_Strong enough to leave you_  
_Weak enough to need you_  
_Cared enough to let you walk away_  
_I took that dirty jacket_  
_From the trash right where you left it_  
_'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

She had left that jacket before I had left Lima for New York. I had bought it for her when we were dating and we had got into a fight that night and she had thrown it away saying she didn't want it anymore. It's the one I'm wearing right now.

_I know_  
_One day eventually_  
_Yeah, I know_  
_One day I have to let it all go_  
_But I keep it just in case_  
_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_  
_In case_

_You're looking in that mirror one day_  
_And missed my arms_  
_How they wrapped around your waist_  
_I say that you can love me again_  
_Even if it isn't the case_

My voice cracks and the tears spill from my eyes, I finally look up towards the crowd and my eyes zone in on Brittany straight away. I see the tears shinning in her blue eyes and my heart aches. I belt out the next part of the song with passion in my voice.

_Ohhh_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_Ohhh_  
_You're missing my love__You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_  
_In case_  
_(Ohhh)_

I finish off and quickly wipe my tears. I stand up from the piano and grab my microphone on the way.

I see people crying in the crowd and it touches me a little to think that maybe I have finally connected with people in the way I have always dreamed of through my music.

"I know you're probably all confused. This person was the one who helped me start my career yet I've wrote this kind of song for them. It's because I'm still in love with the love of my life," I say looking towards Brittany with sad eyes, I can see the tears falling down her face, the pain in my heart is getting too much so I carry on speaking, "but I had to let her go because she loves someone else. And I just wanted her to know that I'll always love her. Because it's hard to love someone again when she still has my heart. Anyway I hope you all had a good time. Thank you, Goodnight."

And with that I wave to the crowd one more time before heading backstage as quickly as I could and I manage to get into my dressing room and fall onto the small sofa before I burst into tears. I didn't expect it to hurt this much. And I wasn't ready to see her crying. Maybe it was too soon.

A small knock at my door breaks me out of my thinking and I get up slowly wiping my eyes before opening the door.

"I'm not read yet, come back in 5 and I'll be ready Amy I just need sometime." I say quietly looking at the floor so she can't see crying.

A hand cups my chin, "I'm not Amy Santana," I look up quickly and my heart literally jumps.

"Brittany." I whisper.

"You gonna let me in or are we gonna do this out here?" She says jokingly and I step back in a daze letting her in. "So this is the life of a pop star." Brittany says looking around my dressing room.

"I wouldn't exactly say pop star Britt."

"I would." Her voice is so strong when saying this that I am stunned a little. She always knew what to say. No matter what she always believed in me.

"What do you want Brittany?" i say getting a little impatient.

"That song was about me wasn't it?" Brittany blurts out stepping closer to me.

I nod my head fearing my voice would break if I verbally answered her.

"I don't like sad songs Santana," She whispers, "And that was a sad song."

She hates the song, I think as I look down and blink to try and not cry in front of her.

"I listened to you sing that song and I never realised just how much pain you are in. I told you to leave Lima because I didn't think I was good enough for you. But when you sent me that letter and you said all that stuff about how you already found me I cried for days. I was so selfish. And now when you finished that song and you made that speech saying how I still had your heart. You are everything to me too Santana." Brittany rambles on and I am too shocked to say anything. Did she just say I'm her everything?

"What?"

"I love you Santana. I always have. there is no in case. You don't have to wait. I am already yours." She says genuinely.

"What about Sam? I saw him here with you." I say my brow creasing in confused.

"I'm not here with him, with him," She says as if it is the most obvious answer. "We broke up a few days ago but he was already coming here with me and we have stayed as friends, good friends actually and he wanted to see you sing so he came."

"Oh, that makes sense." I say my mind putting it all together. "So that means you're single?"

"Sure does," Brittany says setting towards me.

"So no one has that heart of yours," I say.

"Yes someone does," My heart drops at hearing this information. Brittany is now standing in front of me, there is no distance between our bodies. She dips her head forward until her lips are a millimetre away from mine "You do silly." And with that she closes the rest of the distance between our lips and kisses me softly but with so much passion. She moves away with a smile on her face before pulling at the collar of the jacket I'm still wearing.

"And I'll be needed that jacket back."

* * *

**A/N2: I love this song and I couldn't help but think of this when I first listened to it. I can't wait to hear Demi sing it on her album :)**

**Hope you liked it. Please leave a review**


End file.
